Lazos & Enlaces
by Sabastu
Summary: Meredy tiene dudas de su relación con Lyon ¿Será que irse de vacaciones donde su primo favorito podrá ayudarla? ¿Qué eventos podrían lograr que el Liredy dé el siguiente paso? Fanfic para la página de Facebook. "Fanfics Fairy Tail" [Lyredy -Jerza] [AU] [OS]


**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** .o. / Un **Lyredy** con **Jerza** ―porque **Sabastu** no puede evitar meter **JERZA** 7u7― No estoy acostumbrada a esa pareja así que pido disculpas por adelantado si los fans de hueso colorado de ella lo encuentran **OOC,** aunque he intentado mantenerlos lo más **IC** posible y jugar con sus posibles respuestas ante las situaciones que están por leer. xDD ¡Espero os guste! **NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo**.

« _Pensamientos_ »

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **…**

 **~°°~ Lazos & Enlaces ~°°~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _La mejor manera de curar un lazo roto es la distancia"_

O eso es lo que había leído la mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes en una Cosmotail hacía ya muchos años mientras checaba su horóscopo uno de esos lindos días colegiales de verano. De hecho, por esa época lo había conocido a él, tan apuesto, inteligente, serio y frío, siempre tan pagado de sí mismo, aunque la primera vez que entabló una conversación a solas con él, detrás del gimnasio del colegio, el alumno de tercer año estaba llorando.

 _Su corazón estaba roto._

Había sido rechazado por quien él consideraba el amor de su vida, Juvia Loxar, justamente la mejor amiga de Meredy y la actual esposa de su primo Gray.

Desde que Lyon había sido transferido se había enamorado de la azulada mujer, y con ella era con la única en que se mostraba amistoso e incluso galante, a ella dirigía sus cálidas miradas y sus dulces palabras, pero para su amiga no había nadie más importante que Gray, y mientras Lyon dedicaba un pensamiento a Juvia, Juvia dedicada al menos diez a su primo, y ella…

 _Meredy, ella solo se dedicaba a observar._

Pero observar no siempre significa mantenerse alejada del peligro de las redes del amor, porque aunque Juvia no notaba los detalles que Lyon tenía para con ella ― _ya que ella solo tenía mente y corazón para el azabache y al albino lo consideraba casi un hermano_ ―, Meredy sí lo hacia. Ella se daba cuenta de las veces que Lyon compraba helados para todos solo porque Juvia parecía acalorada, o cómo compraba de más en la _"Feria de Pastelillos"_ que hacia el club de conservación ambiental para reunir fondos para los distintos proyectos de concientización del cual Juvia era la presidenta, y cuando Gray la rechazaba al tener ese problema para aceptar que alguien se le acercara ― _tsunderismo_ ― Lyon era quien primero llegaba a ella para consolarla, Meredy incluso estuvo un tiempo un poco molesta de que él hiciese el trabajo que le tocaba a ella como mejor amiga, inclusive estuvo tentada a enfrentar a Lyon y decirle que ella era quien tenía su periodo sincronizado con Juvia y no él, pero al final su buena disposición ganaba, a ella no le gustaban los enfrentamientos y siempre apreciaba la ayuda que le daban a los que ella quería.

 _Y así le había tomado cariño a Lyon._

Un cariño que se transformaría poco a poco pero constantemente en algo más, desde ese momento en que Lyon permitió que ella se sentase junto a él y lo escuchase sollozar ― _varonilmente_ ― sin importarle el tan mencionado _"orgullo masculino"_.

 _Cosa tonta porque los hombres tienen total derecho a llorar._

Las clases habían terminado y ellos seguían allí, en silencio. Cuando el sol se ocultó Lyon le puso una mano en la rodilla, soltó una exhalación pesarosa y habló con voz un poco ronca por haber estado llorando ― _virilmente_ ―:

― **Te invitaré a tu postre favorito todos los fines de semana si no le cuentas esto a nadie…** ―intentó sonreír pero el esfuerzo fue penoso, sin embargo para Meredy fue una gran demostración de entereza.

― **¿Me invitarás a ese caro pastel de crema de la pastelería francesa?** ―le dijo con un intento de malicia que era prácticamente imposible en ella.

― **¡Ja!** ―la miró con los ojos enrojecidos y levantó una ceja― **Lo haría, pero ese no es tu postre favorito…** ―entrecerró la mirada de ojos hinchados―, **estaba enamorado pero no por eso estaba ciego, tu postre favorito es el pudin de chocolate…**

Meredy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No esperaba que él supiese algo así ¿Acaso la miraba cuando ella almorzaba? Ellos solían comer todos juntos, pero Lyon solo tenía ojos para Juvia **―¿Có-cómo lo sabes?**

― **Cuando comes eso es cuando más sonríes… y lo único que puede distraerte de andar ayudando a los demás** ―levantó los hombros y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano― **¿Trato?**

― **Trato…** ―agradecía que solo la iluminación débil de las faroles del recinto educativo estuviesen presentes ya que sabía muy bien que tenía la cara roja― **Aunque no era necesario el chantaje…** ―le reclamó falsamente y él esta vez soltó una risilla, lo que la volvió a sorprender.

― **Lo sé** ―tiró de su mano para levantarla― **pero siempre eres muy considerada, creo que mereces un premio por soportar los problemas de todos los demás.**

 _Meredy sonrió ante ese recuerdo._

Ese fue el momento en que surgió su amistad con Lyon, el inicio de sus actuales sentimientos lastimados y esa era precisamente la razón por la que en ese momento abría la puerta de la habitación de invitados en la casa de su primo favorito y se encaminaba a la escalera para bajar a la primera planta.

― **¿Lista para desayunar?** ―le habló un hombre de cabello azul y con delantal a cuadros desde el pie de la escalera mientras ella bajaba.

― **¡Más que lista!** ―llevaba apenas una semana en esa casa y ya se había vuelto adicta a las comidas que le daban. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió directo al recinto inmaculado llamado cocina, su primo volteaba una tostada francesa en el sartén mientras que una mujer de cabello escarlata en el desayunador terminaba de devorar una.

― **¡Buenos días, Erza!** ―saludó animada la pelirosa y la otra mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **¡Buenos días, Mer!** ―con la mano la invitó a sentarse a su lado y Meredy lo hizo sin dudar.

― **Veo que hoy tenemos tostadas francesas… ―** tomó el jarrón de leche y se sirvió en uno de los vasos que estaban frente a ella.

― **Erza quería comerlas** ―respondió Jellal y puso un plato de tostadas recién hechas frente a las mujeres―, **me ha amenazado terriblemente para que las hiciese, y además ya sabes lo que dicen:** _ **"Esposa feliz, vida feliz"**_ ―divertido se estiró hasta donde la pelirroja que estaba por reclamarle y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

― **Y así fue como me conquistó…** ―con un sonrojo habló la pelirroja y los tres rompieron a reír para luego continuar con el desayuno mientras hablaban de diversas cosas.

Meredy se había sentido fuera de lugar los primeros días, después de todo el tomarse un mes de vacaciones y alejarse de Lyon había sido muy difícil, y si bien la distancia era un gran remedio, el haber escogido vacacionar en el hogar de un matrimonio tan enamorado como el de su primo Jellal y Erza le había resultado un tanto doloroso. Verlos mimarse, apoyarse e incluso discutir ― _que nunca lo hacían en serio_ ― era como un golpe a su corazón, en especial en ella que desde pequeña se había destacado por ser muy sensible a las emociones, ver que los lazos de ellos desbordaban tanta calidez mientras que los que ella había mantenido con Lyon eran generalmente descritos como fríos por todo el que los veía.

 _Pero así era él._

O eso era lo que se veía a primera vista, pero ella había tenido una visión más profunda de su carácter que cualquier otra persona, Lyon era una persona de extremos, hacia algo con todas las ganas o no lo hacia, había tenido una gran rivalidad con Gray al inicio, y luego una gran amistad, había amado a Juvia con todo su corazón y luego…

 _¿Y luego?_

Meredy ahogó un suspiro mientras mordía su tostada, la canela le dio un dulce picor a su lengua y se forzó a aparentar normalidad y olvidar la sensación de que pasaba algo por alto.

Después de todo…

 _¿De verdad Lyon seguiría amado a Juvia después de casi diez años?_

― **Y Porlyuska me dijo que estaría lista, solo sería cuestión de llamarla…** ―la voz de su primo la volvió al presente y ella asintió a lo que sea que él había dicho.

― **Exagerados~ exagerados~** ―Erza había canturreado mientras terminaba de devorar otra tostada.

― **Siempre lo hemos sido** ―respondió su primo con una sonrisa y le quitó el plato de tostadas del frente.

― **¡Hey!** ―reclamó su esposa.

― **Preparé tostadas de más porque soy un exagerado, así que como te burlas de tal cosa… no deberías comerlas…**

La pelirroja no dijo nada pero infló las mejillas y miró su vaso de leche con un puchero en los labios. El azulado se mordió la sonrisilla que quería expandirse en su rostro, tomó una tostada y se la puso cerca de los labios a la mujer de su vida **―No puedo contra ese argumento…** ―suspiró **― ¡Pero mañana no haré de más!** ―le intentó hablar serio.

― **¡Por eso eres mi exagerado favorito!** ―le cerró un ojo y le tiró un beso― **¿Mañana me harás pastel de fresas?** ―ella sonrió divertida y con eso Jellal se sintió el hombre más afortunado del universo, así que era obvio que al día sigueinte Jellal Fernandes hornearía ese pastel.

 _Meredy sonrió sobre su vaso de leche._

Lyon solía esconderle sus pudines cuando quería molestarla, pero cuando ella se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el piso en actitud _huelguista_ , sacaba uno del escondite, lo abría y se lo daba a cucharaditas, aunque al final era más lo que le embarraba en la cara que lo que de verdad terminaba comiendo ella.

 _Pero no importaba._

Gracias a eso dejaban de discutir y se ocupaban de cosas más importantes como limpiar el dulce.

 _Sin duda algo mucho más importante…_

 _¿Cuándo había empezado a tener dudas de Lyon?_

Lo sabía, desde que Juvia y Gray habían anunciado su compromiso.

Hacía ya casi un año cuando recibieron la noticia, en ese momento ellos ya eran pareja, de hecho llevaban tres años _estando_ juntos, aunque su relación nunca tuvo nombre, pero luego de ese anuncio Lyon se había vuelto un poco distante, tomaba más horas extras en el trabajo, incluso trabajaba los fines de semana y por más que ella le preguntó que sucedía él no hablaba.

 _¿Eran sentimientos aún guardados por su viejo amor?_

―… **y entonces recordé el disfraz que me compraste para navidad, y pude con la descripción…** ―Meredy observó la sonrisilla cómplice entre ambos y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

― **Sabía que eso nos sería de gran utilidad…** ―su primo bebió del café y su mirada miel se oscureció.

― **¡Lo están haciendo otra vez!** ―reclamó la pelirosa mientras se levantaba― **¡Están hablando de sus juegos de alcoba!** ―los señaló uno por uno― **¡Me deben un pudín cada uno!** ―exclamó victoriosa.

Desde el primer día habían puesto incomoda a la joven cuando se lanzaban indirectas de cama entre ellos, Meredy los incitó a apostar con postres para que dejasen de hacerlo y como sabía que pasaría, ellos habían aceptado, aunque igual no había servido de mucho, apenas llevaba siete días allí y ya le debían cuarenta y ocho pudines.

― **¡Pero estábamos hablando de mi nuevo libro!** ―reclamó la pelirroja a quien no le gustaba perder.

― **¿El nuevo libro?** ―La pelirosa la miró emocionada, adoraba los libros de aventura histórica que escribía su prácticamente cuñada― **¿Puedo leer el avance? ¿Cómo se llama?**

― **Así que estabas distraída** ―la mujer miró a su mirado y él asintió―, **¿algo te preocupa?**

― **Ammm… no…** ―fingió pensar, si bien estaba huyendo de Lyon, no le dijo a nadie lo que le pasaba―, **estaba pensando en algo del trabajo…**

― **Oh, eso nos pasa a mí y a Jellal todo el tiempo** ―la pelirroja bebió de su vaso de leche―, **y claro que puedes leerlo…**

― **¡Es genial! ¿De qué se trata esta vez?**

― **Espadas, un castillo… algo simple…**

― **¿Del medievo?** ―le tomó la mano emocionada.

― **Pues sí,** _ **"Tu espada en mi vaina"**_ **ocurre en tal época…**

― **¿T-tú espada… en… mi v-vaina?** ―tartamudeó.

― **Así es, te pasaré el manuscrito más tarde** ―le sonrió emocionada―, **pensé que ya no leías mis novelas eróticas.**

― **Oh…** ―Meredy boqueó, había olvidado que su casi cuñada además de historiadora y novelista histórica también tenía una prolífica carrera como novelista erótica bajo el seudónimo de _Titania_. En una época, Meredy había sido una de sus más grandes seguidoras, adoraba de corazón _"Sueño ardiente en una noche de verano",_ pero cuando se enteró de su identidad no pudo evitar empezar a pensar que Erza utilizaba como base para sus protagonistas masculinos a su primo y de pronto, cuando leía, no podía evitar imaginar a esos dos; lo cual era algo traumático en ciertas escenas subidas de tono, por suerte para ella no le ocurría lo mismo con los libros de la gran _Madame Pegasus._

― **Erza, Meredy no lee esa clase de libros, no la hagas sentir en la obligación…** ―su ingenuo primo la sacó del apuro.

― **¡Claaaaro que no los lee…!** ―soltó sarcástica la pelirroja y miró a la ojiverde―, **sí encuentras una carpeta bajo tu puerta más tarde, no la leas…** ―le cerró un ojo cómplice y Jellal las miró de manera acusatoria.

― **¡No puede ser! ¡Tú también Meredy!** ―la miró incrédulo y la mencionada se sonrojó― **¡Mira, Levy, Ultear, Lucy, Cana, Sorano, Midnight, Freed, Erik, Porlyusika, Gildarts… ¡y hasta la abuela Grandeeney! ¡Y luego dicen que los hombres solo pensamos en…** _ **eso**_ **!**

― **Oh, vamos Jellal…** ―Erza le jaló la mejilla divertida―, **no te hagas el inocente que a ti te gusta recrearlos en…**

― **¡Dos pudines más!** ―le interrumpió la ojiverde abochornada.

― **¡Hey! Fue Erza la que lo mencionó…** ―reclamó el peliazul.

― **Igual son dos…** ―finalizó la pelirosa que no quería seguir con el tema de alcoba.

― **Ya perdí la cuenta** ―bufó la pelirroja―, **pero bien, es hora de seguir escribiendo, aún tengo que empezar con el libro de investigación de la cultura metalúrgica Spriggan y Gajeel me mandó una información interesante sobre las aleaciones que utilizaban, es una suerte que sea el esposo de mi editora…** ―se movió un poco para bajarse de la alta silla, pero antes de que pusiese un pie en el piso su amante esposo ya estaba allí para tomarla en brazos y bajarla.

― **¿Lo ves, Meredy? Es un exagerado…** ―pero fuera de parecer molesta parecía de lo más feliz.

― **Y así me quieres…** ―su esposo le besó la nariz― **¿necesitas que suba algo del sótano?**

― **No** ―puso los ojos en blanco, desde hacía un mes todo lo de su oficina en el iluminado sótano había sido trasladado junto a la sala de estar en la primera planta―, **tengo todo aquí arriba, ¡y no estoy enferma!**

― **No, pero…** ―se agachó y besó la enorme panza de embarazada de su esposa― **es mi deber protegerles…**

Meredy se quedó observándolos seguir _"discutiendo"_ muchas veces se preguntó qué era lo que realmente quería con Lyon, y era eso que veía, no precisamente esa relación; ya que tanto Lyon como ella eran diferentes a Erza y Jellal, sino esa complicidad, esa seguridad de que el otro iba estar ahí aunque fuese para bajarle de la silla porque una enorme barriga llena de vida le impedía hacerlo, una casa juntos, una familia, llevaba tres años _estando_ con él y ni siquiera se habían llamado novios oficialmente, nunca habían hablado de planes futuros, solo…

 _Solo estaban enlazados débilmente…_

― **Bien, lavaré los platos y luego estaré arriba por si me necesitan…** ―Jellal le dio un beso a su esposa y a su futuro retoño y se puso manos a la obra. El matrimonio tenía sus oficinas separadas lo máximo posible porque cuando estaban juntos no se concentraban, algo necesario para una escritora e investigadora histórica y para un físico astrónomo quien realizaba sus investigaciones desde casa gracias a su equipo completo de astronomía instalado en el tercer piso de la casa y la azotea.

― **Yo iré a pasear a la playa…** ―una de las grandes ventajas de vivir en una isla como Paradise Tower, era el cielo limpio necesario para el astrónomo, la tranquilidad necesaria para la escritora y la brisa fresca necesaria para la mujer que se sentía abatida.

― **Claro, ve con cuidado…** ―la pelirosa se encaminó a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y tomar algunas cosas, cuando bajó la pelirroja estaba sentada en el confortable sofá cama con la laptop en un soporte especial.

― **Meredy…** ―la llamó la mujer y ella se acercó― **Ten** ―la pelirroja le pasó un par de billetes―, **para los pudines…** ―suspiró derrotada y la joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

― **Siempre es un placer apostar con ustedes…**

― **Y por exceso de** _ **placeres**_ **es que Jellal y yo perdemos…** ―agregó traviesa la pelirroja mientras sacaba otro billete, haciendo a la ojiverde ponerse roja ―, **ésta vez fue a propósito… ¡Disfruta los pudines!**

Abochornada la pelirosa dejó la casa del matrimonio Fernandes-Scarlet.

― **Umm… ¿Crees que ya está mejor?** ―preguntó su marido mientras se acercaba a ella y se secaba las manos con un trapo.

― **Ni un poco…** ―suspiró―, **y mis siete días de** _ **"No entrometerme"**_ **ya terminaron…** ―la mujer tomó su móvil― **¡Hora de actuar por** _ **Lyredy**_ **!**

― **Erza…**

― **No llamaré a Lyon…** ―le aseguró y el azulado sonrió―, **llamaré al matrimonio** _ **Gruvia**_ **…**

― **Eres imposible…** ―Jellal se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, tanto su amada esposa como el resto del club de mujeres en su vida eran igual de entrometidas, hasta se esforzaban por darle un nombre a cada una de las parejas por las que habían intercedido. Aunque Jellal admitía que _Jerza_ siempre le gustó y por eso había una placa con ese nombre en la puerta y estaba pintado en su buzón de correo frente a su casa.

Mientras las piezas se ponían en acción por comandos desde el hogar _Jerza_ , la que le daba el " _redy_ " al _Lyredy_ suspiraba viendo el vaivén de las olas.

No había sabido nada de Lyon desde el día que había decidido irse de vacaciones a ese lugar, de todos modos él nunca estaba en casa lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación, por lo que solo le había dejado una nota diciéndole que se iba de vacaciones. No escribió nada más. Lo mismo le dijo a su mejor amiga Juvia a pesar de que le suplicó― _algo que le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad_ ―, a la única a la que le dijo lo que ocurría fue a su hermana Ultear quien la apoyó.

 _Ultear siempre había sido como una madre para ella._

Inclusive cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Lyon, Ultear fue la primera en darse cuenta. Algo que sucedió un día en que ella y Lyon entraron a ver una vieja y elegante mansión victoriana; cerca de donde habían estudiado toda la secundaria, estaba abierta para exposición en ese entonces y Lyon la sorprendió pidiéndole que fuese con él. A Meredy siempre le había llamado la atención y él lo sabía, ella sentía que las cosas viejas estaban llenas de sentimientos y esa casa le transmitió alegría y paz en cuanto puso un pie adentro, Lyon había sonreído emocionado durante todo el recorrido, la había tomado de la mano con cariño y luego le contó que había decidido ir a la misma universidad que ella dejando de lado el plan anterior de ir a la misma que Juvia y Gray, Meredy había sentido una descarga tan absurda de emoción que casi se cae por el rellano de la escalera alfombrada cerca de la que estaba, Lyon la sostuvo de la cintura, se rió por su reacción exagerada y la abrazo divertido, dando por hecho que sería de lo más entretenido seguir al lado de ella, y así la pelirosa se encontró ante la realidad del por qué su corazón estaba errático siempre que Lyon estaba a su lado.

 _Lamentablemente la compraron un mes después y nunca pudo volver a entrar_

Pero eso nunca le había importado porque ella valoraba los sentimientos y los recuerdos que obtuvo en ese lugar fueron de los mejores de su vida.

 _Pequeñas cosas que forjaron sus enlaces de vida._

Vio un velero a la distancia, se amarró el cabello con una cinta roja y se re acomodó el sombrero que la brisa pugnaba por quitarle de la cabeza, mientras se reclamaba internamente. Tal vez había hecho todo mal, tal vez nunca debió aceptar alquilar un apartamento juntos para ahorrarse la renta completa cuando se trasladaron a estudiar a Crocus, tal vez si no hubiese aceptado sus invitaciones a cenar, o si no le hubiese hecho chocolates en San Valentín, o quizá si no hubiese aceptado ver todas esa películas de miedo llenas de demonios y rituales para despertarlos que tan poco le gustaban pero que le encantaba a Lyon y por las que ella terminaba abrazaba y cobijada junto a él en el sofá del apartamento ― _aunque Lyon la había abrazado primero cuando vieron una llamada "Deliora" y que por cierto a Gray también le daba miedo, cosa que le contó después Juvia_ ―, tal vez nunca debió permitir que él la llevase de la mano siempre que salían, o que la abrigase con la chaqueta que él siempre llevaba cuando salían a pesar de que él era una de las personas más insensibles al frío que conocía y ella una de las personas más olvidadizas que existía y siempre dejaba perdida la suéter u olvidaba llevarla.

 _¿Él llevaba chaquetas para prestárselas a ella?_

Por un tiempo estuvo convencida de ello, pero ahora no tanto…

Tres gaviotas se lanzaron en picada a buscar algún pez en el mar.

― **Hay muchos peces en el mar** ―susurró― **eso dicen cuando quieres olvidarte de alguien…**

Pero para Meredy en este momento era algo absurdo pensar tal cosa, porque por muchos peces que hubiesen en el mar su corazón solo pertenecía a uno.

Se levantó y se sacudió la arena de la falda de su vestido rojo veraniego.

― **¡Hora de almorzar!** ―observó cómo los pescadores lanzaban sus redes y decidió comer en el restaurante cerca del muelle, podía apostar que su primo y esposa necesitaban tiempo a solas, y ella era buena con las apuestas, los más de cincuenta pudines que tenía que pasar a comprar lo confirmaban.

Decidió comer pescado a la plancha y ensalada y un delicioso batido de mango estrella, algo que le había recomendado encarecidamente su cuñada desde la primera vez que ella, Lyon y los demás los habían ido a visitar luego de que se casaran. Incluso había ido a comer con Lyon a ese lugar y él se había quejado de que en la mesa que les había tocado olía demasiado a pescado. Meredy rió. Lyon no podía ocultar su lado de niño rico ni aunque lo intentase, sus gestos, su porte, la manera en la que se vestía y hablaba, incluso la manera en que comía lo revelaba, y eso que él había pagado todo lo propio desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, realmente nunca le dio importancia a la herencia que podría llegar a tener.

 _Lyon tenía las mañas de rico mas no las manías._

La siempre observadora Meredy no pudo evitar ver como una pareja se besaba torpemente y recordó su primer beso con el albino. Algo sumamente extraño e incómodo. Ella estaba recogiendo los platos y Lyon apurado buscaba las llaves porque iba tarde para una entrevista de trabajo, cuando las encontró se acercó a ella para despedirse, pero en lugar de darle el beso usual en la mejilla, la besó en los labios.

 _Tan torpe, suave y tierno._

Meredy se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía fingió reacomodar la pajilla de su bebida pero igual la sonrisa no la pudo borrar mientras recordaba como Lyon la miró con la cara roja, le palmeó el hombro y como un rayo dejó el apartamento olvidando los papeles de la entrevista. Cuando ella reaccionó se sujetó del desayunador, dejó caer los platos de sus manos, y habló tres horas por teléfono con Ultear.

A la noche, cuando Lyon regresó después de sus clases _―y sin el trabajo por olvidar los papeles―_ se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, y suspiró pesadamente.

― **Lo hice mal en la mañana…**

― **¿No te dieron el trabajo?** ―habló ella intentando parecer normal y no un pudin en medio sismo.

― **Eso también lo hice mal…** ―si ella pensaba que le iba a evadir el tema estaba muy equivocada.

― **No hiciste nada mal…**

― **Claro que sí…**

― **Lyon, no te preocupes, yo…**

― **Meredy…** ―la volvió a ver con la ceja alzada― **no ocultes lo que sientes** ―le dijo con su usual calma fría―, **eres buena con los sentimientos ajenos pero no con los tuyos, y te digo que en la mañana lo hice mal…**

― **No hiciste nada mal…** ―susurró ella con un puchero―, **si quieres podemos solo olvidarlo…**

― **Entonces por favor olvídalo…** ―dijo él y en ese momento ella había sentido una puñalada en el corazón―, **mejor…** ―él le alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y le sonrió engreído― **recuerda esto…** ―sus labios tomaron los suyos…

 _Y pronto el sofá fue el lugar favorito de ambos…_

O al menos hasta que ciertas cosas sucedieron en la cama, mejor dicho las camas, ya que en esa época habían dos.

Meredy pidió otro batido helado de mango estrella porque pensar en la razón por la que ahora había solo una cama le dio calor, más de lo normal a sentir en una isla de clima tropical, puede que todos le dijesen _chico frío_ , pero sin duda él podía hacer que una habitación ardiera _¡Por Dios que el hielo también quemaba!_ y Lyon podía hacer hasta que una cama… _se rompiera._

 _Tal vez iba a necesitar un batido helado más…_

Pagó la cuenta luego del quinto batido y una rápida ida al baño. Caminó por la costa, observó la _Torre Del Cielo_ , patrimonio de la humanidad y mayor atracción turística de la isla, una belleza de un cristal llamado etherano construida por la ambición de un antiguo emperador y que ahora solo era visitada por su belleza y el morbo de la gente que quería descubrir los pensamientos tallados en varias partes por los esclavos que utilizó el monarca.

Meredy no entraba ahí, había muchas emociones negativas en ese lugar, Jellal y Erza tampoco lo hacían, solían decir que era lo único que no les gustaba de la isla, pero fuera de eso era el lugar más bonito que existía, tal vez porque ahí se habían conocido. Cuando ambos veían la torre y se negaban a entrar.

 _Desde el inicio eran similares, a diferencia de ella y Lyon.  
_

Y ahora ellos estaban casados, tendrían un bebé o una bebé; nadie sabía que sería porque ambos padres se negaron a saberlo, una linda vida matrimonial, una futura familia y mucho amor.

 _¿Y ella y Lyon?_

Nada. Aunque los demás les pusieron " _Lyredy_ " como si fuesen pareja oficial, ellos nunca pusieron nombre a lo que tenían y Meredy nunca lo creyó necesario, pero luego del alejamiento de Lyon, pensaba que hubiese sido mejor haberlo hecho porque tal vez así podría deshacerse de esos sentimientos que la ataban a eso sin nombre.

No se dio cuenta que estaba oscureciendo hasta que sintió hambre, era hora de volver a la casa de su primo y esposa pero antes pasó a comprar los cincuenta y un pudines bien ganados y así; cargada de potecitos de dulce postre, llegó al hogar del feliz matrimonio, abrió la puerta, anunció su llegada mientras ponía una sonrisa en su cara y luego… soltaba la bolsa con pudines al piso…

― **Meredy…**

― **¿Lyon?** ―miró a todos lados esperando estar en otro lugar a causa de su imaginación.

― **Te he estado buscando…**

― **Te dejé una nota...** ―cortó ella y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar los pudines, pero cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta de que la bolsa se le había caído de las manos cuando lo vio y los pudines estaban regados cerca del sofá cama.

― **¿Podemos hablar?** ―siempre calmo y frío.

― **Estamos hablando y creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente…**

― **Apenas y un par de oraciones.**

― **Más de las que hemos hablado en los últimos meses** ―fingió buscar algo en el refrigerador y le dio la espalda.

― **Casi no nos vemos por nuestros trabajos.**

― **Siempre habíamos encontrado tiempo para hablar a pesar de eso…** ―terció ella y tomó una botella con agua que luego dejó intacta sobre el fregadero.

― **Estoy a doble turno en el trabajo, además de las tutorías que me están pagando por dar…**

― **Pues ya ves…**

― **Meredy…**

― **Lyon…** ―suspiró ella―, **podrías dejarme sola ahora, no quiero hablar, por eso no te dije a donde iba…**

― **Si no me dices que te pasa no lo sabré.**

― **¡Yo siempre sé qué te pasa sin preguntártelo!** ―reclamó.

Lyon la miró algo dolido **―¡No todos somos tan buenos como tu leyendo los sentimientos y emociones ajenas!**

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su reclamo y él continuó:

― **¡Sé que eres sensible!** ―frunció el ceño― **¡Pero no soy un adivino! Trato de no ser insensible, trato de estar al tanto de ti, pero… A veces tú eres tan difícil de leer como otros dicen que lo soy yo…**

― **En eso Lyon tiene razón…** ―habló una tercera voz―, **llevas aquí una semana y solo has puesto tu cara de alegría…**

― **¿Tú le dijiste a Lyon que estaba aquí?** ―le reclamó la ojiverde a la pelirroja que comía tranquilamente una enorme galleta de avena.

― **No, pero igual no me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie, de hecho solo dijiste que querías un buen bronceado y que este era el mejor lugar.**

― **¿Entonces cómo se enteró?** ―miró de uno a otro y el albino se sonrojó.

― **Te diré lo que sé…** ―respondió la embarazada―, **Lyon lleva acosando la casa del matrimonio** _ **Gruvia**_ **buscando respuestas luego de que Ultear lo corriera a patadas de su casa cuando fue a preguntar** ―el albino se puso tan rojo como el cabello de la que hablaba **―, ha estado acampando por tres días seguidos en el jardín delantero del tsundere, pero justo hoy yo llamé a Gray y cuando hablé de ti él le dijo a Juvia que yo estaba diciendo algo muy interesante así que me puso en altavoz justo cuando yo repetía que tú estabas aquí con nosotros, luego por casualidad Juvia me preguntó por la regularidad con que el ferry llega a la isla y ya vez que chismoso y oreja larga que es éste…** ―Lyon se aguantó la réplica ante tales apelativos ― **escuchó todo y terminó viniendo… aunque…** ―la pelirroja olfateó el aire y debido a su olfato mejorado a causa del embarazo frunció el ceño―, **obviamente perdió el ferry y se vino en un barco pesquero…**

― **¿Un barco pesquero?** ―Meredy lo miró sorprendida y por primera vez notó el olor a pescado rancio.

Lyon enrojeció más.

― **Eso lo confirma** ―señaló la cara del albino con la galleta―, **y ahora desearía que arreglaran esto para que el señor Vastia se tome una ducha y deje de llenar mi hogar con ese olor…**

― **No tenemos nada que arreglar…** ―cortó Meredy.

― **Claro que tenemos** ―rebatió el albino.

― **¡Pues no ahora!**

― **Le dije a la loca de tu hermana Ultear que si no me mataba dejaría de…** ―balbuceó inseguro―, **d-dejaría de… de…**

― **Olvídalo…**

― **¡Escúchame!**

― **Dije que…**

― **¡Basta ustedes dos!** ―la pelirroja rugió, dio un pisotón en el suelo y los dos amantes respingaron asustados ante su voz de mando― **¡Hablaran ahora y sin medias tintas!** ―volvió a golpear el suelo con el pie **― ¡Suficiente con esta niñería! Se supone que el único tsundere era Gray y ya saben lo que hicimos para que dejara de huir de Juvia… ¡No me hagan buscar a las demás para encerrarlos a ustedes dos en una prisión!**

Ambos tragaron grueso.

Ellos habían sido participes de eso, habían montado una falsa detención y habían hecho a Juvia y Gray pasar la noche juntos en una celda. Luego de eso Gray había dejado de huir de ella, sea lo que sea que pasó en una de las celdas conyugales, hizo que Gray aceptase lo que sentía por la azulada.

― **Hablaremos otro día…** ―intentó escaparse la pelirosa.

― **¡AHORA!** ―rugió la pelirroja y volvió a golpear con fuerza el piso― **¡Oh… ahora no!**

Lyon la miró molesto **―¡Claro que ahora!**

― **No, eso sí… pero esto no…** ―la ojiverde siguió la mirada de la pelirroja y ahogó un grito― **Se suponía que me quedaban tres semanas…** ―suspiró con tranquilidad mientras terminaba de comerse la galleta y veía como el piso se llenaba de agua― **¡Oh! Y este piso es de madera… será mejor que busque con que secar…**

― **¡Se te rompió la fuente!** ―chilló Meredy y Lyon las miró asustado― **¡Y te preocupas por el piso!**

― **Es roble y es caro…** ―la pelirroja negó como si la otra mujer no entendiese de prioridades y la embarazada se dirigió a buscar un trapo a la cocina.

― **¡JELLAL! ¡JELLAAAAL!** ―gritó la pelirosa a todo pulmón.

― **Oh, bien pensado** ―la felicitó la pelirroja―, **será mejor que vaya encendiendo el coche, así estaremos listos cuando termine de limpiar.**

― **¡OLVIDATE DE LIMPIAR!** ―le espetó asustada la ojiverde― **¡Estás a punto de dar a luz!**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―el azulado escuchó eso desde la escalera y corrió hacia ellos resbalando por un charco de agua y salvando la integridad física por poco al sujetarse de un librero cercano― **¿Quién mojó el piso de roble?** ―les miró acusador.

Meredy boqueó incrédula. **―¡ERZA ROMPIÓ FUENTES!** ―le explicó en un grito desesperado mientras Lyon veía de una a otro sin poder salir de su congelamiento.

― **Eso no es excus…** ―se detuvo― **¡OH DIOS MIO…!** ―miró como la pelirroja tomaba un trapo **― ¡OH DIOS MIO!**

― **¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!** ―ordenó la más joven.

― **Cl-claro… hospital…** ―balbuceó el azulado.

― **No sean exagerados** ―bufó la pelirroja― **llegaremos en un santiam…** ―cerró los ojos con dolor― **¡AYY!** ―cayó de rodillas al piso… **―¡OH DIOS!** ―gritó mientras cerraba los ojos.

― **¡Jellal!** ―volvió a gritar Meredy pero su primo ya estaba junto a la pelirroja y la tomaba en brazos.

― **Meredy, el sofá…** ―la pelirosa entendió la orden y convirtió el sofá en cama―, **Lyon** ―le habló con una seriedad mortal poco usual en el azulado desde que había conocido a la pelirroja―, **llama a una ambulancia. Tardaran menos que yo en el auto, avisa que es una mujer embarazada…**

― **C-claro…** ―el albino corrió a la sala y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, luego, sin pensarlo siquiera tomó la mano temblante de Meredy en la suya.

― **Respira, amor…** ―hablaba el azulado―, **respira… como en los entrenamientos de parto…**

― **Lo hago… ¡AHHHH!** ―sujetó la tela del sofá con fuerza― **La ambu… la ambulancia no vendrá a tiempo… ¡AHHM!** ―cerró los ojos― **¡Este bebé ya quiere salir!** ―sintió una contracción tan fuerte que no pudo evitar pujar, haciendo entrar al azulado en pánico de nuevo.

― **Er… no… aún no… ¡Espera un poco!**

― **¡No le puedo decir al bebé que espere!** ―estaba por decir algo más pero una nueva contracción la detuvo.

― **¡Meredy!** ―la llamó el azulado― **Por favor encárgate…** ―la miró con desesperación― **¡Tú tienes un doctorado!**

― **¡EN PSICOLOGÍA!** ―chilló la mencionada― **¡Y todos los acá presentes tenemos uno!** ―reclamó.

― **El… el… ¡AHHHH!** ―de nuevo una contracción hizo pujar a la mujer y Lyon vio crecer una resolución en los ojos preocupados de la pelirosa.

― **En una novela de Madame Pegasus pasó algo así…** ―murmuró para sí y luego usó una voz de orden nada usual en ella― **Lyon, pon agua a hervir y trae toallas limpias, desinfecta unas tijeras, busca guantes en el botiquín…** ―miró a Jellal― **Tu dale la mano…** ―el albino asintió pero antes de irse le apretó el hombro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, él había llegado a decirle a Meredy lo que de verdad él estaba buscando, pero eso podía esperar, no se fijó en que Meredy dejó de temblar con su beso y de que sonrió más confiada.

― **¡AHHHH!** ―la embarazada gritó de nuevo y el azulado le dio la mano.

― **Tranquila, amor… estoy contigo…** ―el marido se inclinó y le besó la frente―, **estarás bien…**

― **Bien…** ―Meredy se agachó junto a ella y le ayudó a separar las piernas, con cuidado le quitó la ropa interior y cuando Lyon llegó con las toallas y los guantes le puso una sobre las mismas a modo de cortina―, **cuando sientas la próxima contracción puja…**

― **¿Estás segura, Mer?** ―le habló el albino que venía con el agua hirviendo.

― **P-pues así pasa en el libro…** ―tartamudeó la partera improvisada.

― **¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?**

― **El de Madame Pegasus…** _ **"La dama y el semental"**_

― **¡Te estas guiando por un libro erótico!** ―chilló el albino.

― **¡Tú me lo regalaste!**

― **¡Pero no para que dirigieras partos!**

― **¡AHHHHHH!** ―volvió a gritar la pelirroja quien ahora estaba insegura de si pujar o no.

― **¡PERO HAGAN ALGO!** ―gritó el azulado.

― **¡Haz algo, Mer!**

― **¿¡Por qué no vienes tú y lo haces!?** ―le reclamó al albino.

― **¡NO!** ―negaron ambos hombres con vehemencia.

― **¡Ningún hombre verá… verá… el** _ **tesoro**_ **de mi Scarlet!**

― **¡Ni yo quiero verlo!** ―secundó el albino.

― **¡AMMMHHHH!** ―la pelirroja ahogó otro grito e intentó hablar pero de nuevo no pudo.

― **¡Meredy!** ―reclamó el azulado de nuevo.

― **¿¡Por qué no mejor vienes tu y yo le doy la mano!?** ―le increpó la psicóloga pero en ese momento una contracción hizo que la pelirroja apretara ― _retorciera_ ― la mano del azulado con la fuerza suficiente como para ponerlo de rodillas y aullar de dolor junto con ella.

El albino miró a la pelirosa y negó con la cabeza.

No necesitaron palabras para entenderse, pocas veces las necesitaban realmente, y ese mensaje era más que claro:

" _No agarrar esa mano"_

― **¡AHHHH!** ―gritó de nuevo la pelirroja pero poniendo todo el dolor en el agarre de la mano de su esposo pudo hablar un poco **― ¡PORLY… LLAMEN A POR…! ¡AAMMHHHH!**

― **¡PORLYUSIKA!** ―Meredy miró a Jellal entusiasmada― **¡Ella es doctora! ¿Es de lo que hablaban en la mañana, cierto? ¿¡Dónde tienes su número!?**

― **El nú-número tr-tres… ¡Ayyyy!** ―el azulado aguantó el dolor del nuevo agarre de su esposa― **…en el automático del inalámbrico…**

― **¡Lyon!**

― **En eso estoy…** ―ya el albino estaba con el auricular en la oreja.

― **Aguanta un poco más, Erza… ¿Okey?** ―vio a la pelirroja asentir a pesar de las contracciones y sintió aún más respeto por ella. Un respeto que creció en cada uno de los tres minutos que le tomó a la doctora pensionada llegar a la casa y hacerse cargo de la situación, era una suerte que viviese a un par de casas.

― **¿Cuántos minutos lleva en labor? ¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones? ¿Cuánta es la dilatación? ¿Ya se ve la cabeza? ¿Llamaron a la ambulancia? ¿Hay más agua caliente?** ―con tono profesional interrogó pero el albino, el azulado y la pelirosa no pudieron responder.

― **El agua en la cocina ya echa burbujitas…** ―dijo el albino algo orgulloso de poder responder alguna, Porlyusika puso los ojos en blanco y Meredy no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

― **Diez minutos… ya llamaron a la ambulancia ¡Ahhha!** ―la mujer en labor habló con dificultad―, **desde que se rompió la fuente…** ―apretó de nuevo la mano de su marido y él se mordió el labio para no gritar― **cada dos o tres minutos… y cada vez son más ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ―rugió y Jellal se despidió mentalmente de su mano izquierda.

― **Tu tráeme el agua con** _ **burbujitas**_ **…** ―señaló la partera al albino y abrió su maleta―, **increíblemente la mujer dando a luz está más atenta que ustedes** ―bufó incrédula mientras abría su maletín con instrumentos esterilizados y empaquetados―, **serás mi ayudante pequeña…**

― **¿Yo?** ―la miró asustada.

― **Eres más útil que esos dos…** ―el albino puso el agua junto a ella, la doctora metió las manos y aguantó el calor ante la mirada asombrada de la pareja con el conflicto en suspenso―, **no tengo tiempo para ir al lavabo y desinfectarme** ―respondió cáusticamente, sacó las manos y tomó un gel antibiótico que se embadurnó, luego una toalla esterilizada para secarse y finalmente se puso los guantes― **La cabeza está por salir… tu puedes ir y lavarte bien las manos** ―ordenó a la pelirosa.

― **Yo…** ―Meredy observó como la pelirroja se contenía al pujar y se decidió, metió las manos al agua caliente ante la mirada preocupada del albino, si alguien estuviese observando hubiese visto como la comisura del labio de la doctora se alzó en aprobación y respeto por la acción de la chica―, **estaré lista en un momento…**

― **Bien…** ―la partera miró a la pelirroja―, **estás a punto para pujar, ahora escúchame, nada de gritos, concentra ese energía en pujar, hazlo cuando sientas la contracción, así será más fácil, ¿Lista?** ―la pelirroja asintió y Jellal le besó la frente en el momento que inició a pujar.

― **Tu puedes mi Scarlet…** ―le susurraba el peliazul **―, nuestro bebé estará aquí en un momento…** ―con la mano sana le secó el sudor de la frente con una de las toallas que había traído el albino quien, a su vez, miraba orgulloso a Meredy.

― **Muy bien, la cabeza está saliendo…** ―la pelirosa miró emocionada a Lyon, se sonrieron mutuamente, perdidos en los ojos del otro―, **una vez más, Erza… Meredy, prepara las toallas…**

― **Mhhmmnnn…** ―pujó de nuevo en casi completo silencio y de un momento a otro la sala de la casa fue inundada por el llanto de un nuevo ser.

― **Oh, vaya…** ―La doctora lo tomó con las manos mientras Meredy le pasaba una toalla estéril―, **una niña sana y con buenos pulmones** ―declaró verdaderamente feliz al ver la bebé y le limpió rápidamente la naricita y la boca con los instrumentos que le pasó la pelirosa cuando así se lo indicó, luego, rápidamente se la pasó a la madre para que la resguardase en su pecho y le diese calor.

― **Es perfecta…** ―sollozaron ambos padres mientras veían como la pequeña se arrebujaba contra la madre.

― **Nuestra pequeña…** ―murmuró el padre quien apenas la rozó con la punta de los dedos como si fuese a romperse― **¿Puedo tocarla?** ―preguntó preocupado a la doctora quien esperaba unos minutos para cortar el cordón umbilical.

― **Claro… esa pequeña nació fuerte, puede que salgan hoy mismo del hospital** ―les sonrió a los llorosos padres― **Han hecho un gran trabajo** ―entrecerró los ojos―. **Bueno, tu no tanto Jellal, pero tu esposa lo ha hecho perfecto… la verdad tú fuiste bastante inútil…**

Erza rió y Jellal le besó la nariz **―Por eso me casé con ella…** ―declaró orgulloso y acarició los finos mechones de cabello de su bebé.

― **¿C-cómo la llamarán?** ―por fin habló la pelirosa que se había quedado embelesada viendo el hermoso cuadro familiar, se sintió más completa cuando Lyon la acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

― **¡Wendy!** ―dijeron los emocionados padres al unísono.

― **¡Oh por Dios!** ―rió Meredy― **¿Qué no pueden superar su fanboyismo por esa vieja serie japonesa?**

― **No, además Wendy era nuestra dragon slayer favorita…** ―rebatió el azulado mientras la pelirroja peinaba los húmedos mechones azules de su pequeña.

― **¿Era la pequeña que usaba magia de curación?** ―preguntó Porlyusika.

― **Así es… ¿Cierto, mi Wen?** ―Jellal preguntaba a la niña con tono infantil.

― **Entonces de grande será doctora…** ―sonrió complacida la partera― **Grandeeney estará emocionada…**

― **Será una increíble y hermosa doctora…** ―asintió orgullosa la madre.

― **¡Y no tendrá citas hasta los cuarenta…!** ―sentenció el celoso padre y los demás rompieron a reír mientras la ambulancia se escuchaba a la distancia y la partera cortaba el cordón y se encargaba de los restos de placenta que habían salido por si solos.

― **Tomé doble turno y trabajo extra porque…** ―Lyon tomó aire y se enfrentó a una desubicada pelirosa por el tema repentino―, **quería comprar la casa victoriana ¿La recuerdas?**

― **¿La casa donde casi me caigo de las escaleras?** ―preguntó confusa y Lyon asintió.

― **Hace unos meses me dijeron que estaba en venta, pero necesitaba bastante dinero para comprarla…**

― **¿Para qué querías comprarla?** ―miró al suelo con tristeza― **¿Qu-querías mudarte?**

― **Sí…** ―Meredy dio un paso atrás e intentó zafarse del albino, Porlyusika abrió la puerta a los paramédicos quienes se acercaron con premura a la madre y a la bebé.

― **¡Alto! Nadie me lleva aún** ―habló la pelirroja― **Acabo de dar a luz, nadie tiene derecho a huir… ¡Quieta y escucha!** ―la amenazó, Meredy no pudo decirle que no y los paramédicos se limitaron a obedecer― **Y Lyon… ¡Habla claro! Te lo dijo Ultear y te lo digo yo…** ―la pequeña niña sollozó― **¡Y ahora lo dice Wendy!**

― **Y yo también…** ―añadió la partera mientras verificaba los signos de la niña, la madre y el padre que parecía más pálido que la madre y a quien uno de los paramédicos le comenzó a vendar la mano izquierda.

― **La cosa es…** ―se despeinó el cabello―, **desde la boda de Juvia y Gray…** ―la pelirosa lo miró con reproche pero aún así lo dejó continuar porque sabía que estaba siendo difícil para él―, **desde entonces…** ―le tomó de la mano―, **desde entonces…**

― **¡HABLA YA!** ―reclamaron todos, incluidos los paramédicos.

― **¡Para que vivamos juntos!** ―chilló el albino con la cara roja, no estaba acostumbrado a expresarse y menos frente a tanta gente, pero al ver los ojos ansiosos y brillantes de su linda pelirosa soltó todo de golpe y sin pausa― **Ellos se casaban y nosotros nada… ¡No podía con eso! ¡Yo también quería estar contigo para siempre! Pensé en pedirte matrimonio pero luego recordé que aún vivimos en un departamento… y ya conoces el dicho** _ **"el que se casa, casa tiene"**_ **Y ahora pasa esto…** ―señaló a la pequeña― **¡Ahora lo tengo más que claro! ¡Tengo que comprar esa casa! ¿¡Cómo vamos a criar a nuestros hijos en un apartamento de ciudad!? ¡Ni siquiera nieva en Crocus! ¿¡Acaso quieres que nuestros hijos no conozcan la nieve!? Creo que debería aceptar mi herencia… Meredy, en serio…**

No pudo terminar porque cayó al piso envuelto en los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

― **¡Siéntenme!** ―ordenó la pelirroja― **¡Me lo estoy perdiendo!** ―inmediatamente los paramédicos la acomodaron para que no se perdiera nada.

― **¡Eres un tonto! ¡Debiste decírmelo!**

― **Yo bueno… no sabía si te daría miedo que yo quisiera casarme contigo y todo eso… Mer yo…**

― **¡Me caso contigo y te doy todos los hijos que quieras, Lyon Vastia! ¡Pero deja de trabajar tanto! ¡Trabajaremos juntos para eso!**

― **Pero la casa podría venderse antes de que lo logremos…**

― **No importa, buscaremos otra…**

― **Pero esa casa…**

― **Vamos, chicos…** ―les llamó la nueva madre―, **podemos hacerles un préstamo para que la compren hoy mismo…** ―ofreció la mujer que le pasaba pañuelos a uno de los paramédicos que lloraba emocionado.

― **Nosotros no…**

― **Vamos** _ **burbujitas**_ **, parte de ser hombre es aceptar ayuda…** ―Porlyusika le dio un empujón con el pie― **Ahora terminen con esto o nadie querrá irse de aquí…** ―señaló a los paramédicos llorosos.

― **Yo…nosotros… ¡Aceptamos!** ―Meredy lo besó llena de alegría y los paramédicos aplaudieron.

― **¡Hora de llevarse a la madre y a la niña!** ―ordenó la partera y asintieron entre lágrimas, Jellal ayudó a ponerse de pie a uno de los que aún lloraba lleno de emoción.

― **Ahora ponte esto Meredy…** ―susurró el albino mientras la abrazaba con el corazón a punto de estallar de alegría y a Erza la subían a la camilla― **Ultear me dijo que si no te lo veía en el dedo cuando volvieses me iba a castrar y bueno…** ―miró a la madre y a la niña que se alejaban en la camilla―, **nunca había deseado tanto un hijo como ahora…** ―le dio un anillo de diamante que parecía un cristal de hielo.

― **¡Es el anillo de mamá!** ―se llevó una mano a la boca asombrada.

― **Ultear dijo que lo había estado guardando para ti…** ―le besó la frente, le quitó el anillo y se lo puso él mismo― **¿Te casas conmigo?** ―la miró sonrojado.

― **Ya pusiste el anillo…** ―ella se quitó el listón que tenía en su cabello y lo amarró en la muñeca del hombre que amaba―, **y como no tengo un anillo, con esto creo mi enlace de vida contigo…**

Lyon aguantó la humedad en sus ojos y en lugar de eso la besó, Meredy le devolvió el beso y le susurró tiernamente al oído que debía de tomar un baño urgentemente, el albino rió, tomó uno de los pudines que estaban tirados junto a la bolsa, lo abrió y se lo echó en el cabello, susurrándole con voz ronca que podían aprovechar e ir los dos.

Por suerte para ellos, la casa estaba sola, y ya ninguno desaprovechaba oportunidades.

 _¿Y Wendy?_

Pues la pequeña bostezaba en el pecho de su madre camino al hospital, su papá le cantaba y así su vida llena de aventuras comenzaba, aventuras que compartiría con su mejor amiga, Chelia, quien nacería ocho meses después de que sus padres, Meredy y Lyon, tomasen esa ducha.

Y así, los lazos se expandían y se entrecruzaban…

… _Los enlaces de vida se volvían de por vida…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews ayudan a escribir y a no entrar en sequia creativa D:**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** _:_

Que puedo deciros… 7u7 ¡Hace tiempo quería escribir sobre un parto en casa y ta ran~! xDD Espero os haya gustado, que yo he disfrutado escribiendo e imaginando las escenas. :D

Oh sí, he hecho enredos entre parientes e hijos y etc… No puedo evitarlo… D:

Y… En caso de estar en una situación similar… ¡No cuelguen a la operadora de emergencias y sigan sus instrucciones! xDD

* * *

 **.**

 **¡GRACIAS MIL POR LEER Y SUS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
